Lemonade
by The Unfamiliar
Summary: Edward and Bella, along with the Cullens and others, have fun with Costumes, roleplay, toys, games, oils and more. Lots of lemons. No under 18's please. Adult content. Kink, fun, naughtiness and more. Some PWP. Please read A/N. Multiple partners and situations. Fantasies and more included.
1. Naughty Nurse

**This fic will contain many chapters full of lemons. Chapters will not be related unless stated in the author's notes. Warnings will be given if a chapter contains a theme that could be considered a trigger, for example, Rape, abuse, BDSM or incest. Reviews and opinions welcome.**

**Please no under 18's.**

The store was empty when Bella entered, a bell tinkling from above when she pushed the door open.

Bella blushed when the young man behind the counter glanced up upon hearing the sound and took her appearence in.

His frown turned to a smile when he saw the beautiful, blushing woman who had entered his store.

The woman was no taller than five-foot-four but she was undoubtably gorgeous. Her legs beneath her jeans were long and toned, her waist small and her breasts at least a C-cup. Her luscious brunette locks swung past her shoulders, brushing against the top of her breasts as she walked.

Her lips were a blood red colour, her eyes the colour of melted milk chocolate and her ass was incredible.

"_Totally fuckable" _He thought to himself as the woman browsed the racks of lingerie and outfits near the wall.

He watched her take in his store, her eyes lighting up when she came across something she liked or her brow furrowing when she came across something that puzzled her.

The man couldn't understand why such a beautiful young woman – no older than 24- was in his store. Usually, the people who came to his store where much older and definitely not as hot, in search of something that might make their partner more sexually attracted to them.

This woman definitely didn't need the help of kinky outfits or revealing lingerie, but the man thought, if she wanted to try out some stuff with her significant other, at least she's buying it here.

Bella was more comfortable in the store once she realised the only person there was the cashier. She didn't feel as judged or awkward.

When Bella first came across the idea to dress up for her boyfriend, she never thought all the possibilities would be so...arousing.

At the age of 24, Bella had had only two other lovers beside her now current boyfriend, Edward.

They had been dating for over two years and were both sure that one day, they would get married and have children. They were perfect for each other.

The loved each other. They loved spending time with each other. They got along with the others friends and family. They made each other happy, and perhaps most importantly, the sex was _fantastic._

Bella and Edward had been having sex since early in their relationship but it was always great. Despite how much they loved each other and how much sex they had, Bella always wondered why Edward was never especially rough with her. He never pounded her into oblivion or spanked her. They had tried different positions of course, but nothing past the norm.

From what Bella could tell, Edward thought she was too good, too special, to fuck like he had his past girlfriends.

Bella had decided that she would show Edward all she was willing to. She didn't want Edward to feel like he couldn't have whatever satisfying sex with her, that he had had before. But also, Bella wanted to show him that they could do stuff together, that he had never done before.

This is how Bella Swan ended up in an "adult" store, on a sidestreet in Seattle.

She planned to buy many outfits, toys, games, oils, lingerie and props she could. Edward wouldn't know what hit him.

Bella picked up as much as she could and carried them into the dressing room.

Leather

Lace

silk

satin

cotton

She tried on and bought as much as she could afford, and with her job as a world-renowned author, she could buy a lot.

The man behind the counter smiled at Bella as she brought over everything she wanted to buy.

He hid his surprise when he saw what exactly she wanted.

Vibrators. Lubricants. Naughty outfits. You name it, she had something similar in her basket.

After ringing everything up and packing them all neatly in three medium size bags, the man watched with rapt attention as Bella walked away from him, towards the door.

Her tight ass was showcased excellently and just the peek at the thong Bella was wearing had the man hard and ready. Once she had left, he groaned and brushed his hand over his clothed cock.

He would have to close up for lunch early just to deal with his not so little problem.

Just the thought of the beautiful woman with perky tits in some of the lingerie had him ready to come.

It was eight by the time Bella heard Edward come home from work. His shifts at the hospital always tired him out, so Bella thought she would be a really sweet girlfriend and take care of him. Try and help him relax after such a long day.

Bella was in the bathroom off the bedroom she shared with Edward when he came home.

After a long day at work, he was stressed and tired, wanting only to spend some time with his girlfriend and getting some sleep.

Kicking off his shoes and socks, Edward took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, draping it across the back of the chaise that sat against the wall nearest the wall. His jacket was hung up on the coat rack in the hall.

Wearing nothing but his pants, Edward fell forward on the bed, his head resting on the pillow. His thoughts consumed of his beautiful girlfriend and how happy he will be when he is holding her.

Edward had assumed that Bella had gone for a shower and was simply getting ready for bed, so he decided that he too, would go for a shower once she was done and they could spend the night snuggling.

Bella had other ideas.

She opened the bathroom door, confronted with the sight of a relaxing Edward on his back, his eyes closed.

Perfect, she thought to herself, exactly where I want him.

Bella grabbed a couple of bottles from the bathroom counter before strutting out quietly to the bed.

Trying not to disturb the now smiling Edward, Bella climbed onto their huge bed, her legs on either side of Edwards strong, naked back.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" she asked, gently rubbing her soft, warm hands over his back.

Edward moaned in response.

"It was stressful, but I'm home now." He sighed, "That feels so good"

"Really baby? Hmmm" She smiled. Leaning down, Bella's front brushed against Edwards back.

"Let me take care of you baby. You work so hard, taking care of all your patients. Let me make you feel good." She whispered in his ear, licking the shell while rubbing her clothed breasts against his back.

Edward only groaned in reply, already feeling is cock harden at Bella's teasing.

Bella took the bottle she had brought from the bathroom and squeezed the oil out into her palm. She rubbed her hands together, already feeling it begin to warm, just as the bottle described.

Leaning down slightly, Bella rubbed her naked pussy against the base of Edwards back, intentionally letting him feel how wet she was, how ready she was. Edward groaned again, almost getting up to twist around onto his back, in order to kiss Bella.

Bella stopped him before he could turn, pushing him down onto his front once again.

She rubbed her hands up and down Edwards back, spreading the warming oil across his back, letting it relax his tense muscles.

The oil continued to warm while Bella massaged his back and shoulders.

Edward relaxed some under Bella's hands but with his semi-erect cock, Edward was tense and ready to show his girfriend how much he had missed her. Unfortunately, Edward was unsure how to go about getting Bella to have sex with him. She was obviously in a caring mood, wanting to make him feel better, but he didn't want it to seem like all he wanted was sex from her.

He puzzled over his issue while Bella moved lower down his body, moving out of the way to allow Edward to take his pants off, so she could massage his legs too.

Edward followed her instructions, taking his pants off, completely oblivious to Bella's plan and outfit.

Edward now lay on his front, completely naked and aroused.

"You ok Baby?" Bella whispered, now sitting on the back of Edwards thighs as she massaged his tight, gorgeous ass.

God, Bella thought, what a nice ass. What a bitable ass.

Bella smiled to herself as she rubbed the oil onto the tops of Edward's thighs. She was rubbing close to were Edward wanted her to touch the most.

"Uh huh" Edward sighed back, trying desperately to contain his erection, not wanting to offend his love.

Bella smiled again and leant down across Edwards back. She barely reached his shoulder but she didn't mind.

She gently kissed her way down his spine, the taste of the strawberry flavoured oil on her lips. She licked and nibbled on her way down his back until she reached Edwards ass. Never tiring of hear Edwards moans and groans, Bella wanted his to respond to her touches louder, so she did something she had wanted to do since they had first began dating.

Bella bit Edwards bitable ass, and she liked it.

Edward jumped at the feeling of teeth gently biting into his ass, turning quickly he looked at Bella, shocked and aroused.

It took him a minute to realise that she was wearing something completely different to her normal bed clothes

In fact, Bella's only proved to make his state of arousal worse.

The tight red corset of her naughty nurse's costume emphasised Bella's tiny waist and large breasts. The crotchless white panties did nothing to cover the scent of her arousal and the stockings did nothing to hide the smooth paleness of her legs.

Edward harden even more, though he hadn't thought it possible.

"Eh...what? I mean, you're...How?...why?...I...I...Bells, you look so...erm..." Edward coughed and spluttered, unsure why Bella was wearing such a daring, sexy, sensual outfit.

"Shh, baby, It's ok. I'll take good care of you." Bella cut him off before he could start, gently pushing him down onto his back, throwing her leg across his waist and settling down upon his stomach.

"Close your eyes Edward" She murmured, her lips barely brushing his.

He did as he was told, relaxing fully, waiting to see what his sexy little nurse would do.

Bella smiled deviously to herself, feeling proud of herself after watching his response to her outfit.

Bella massaged his chest, lightly scraping her nails down his well defined chest and grinding down on him.

She moaned quietly as he groaned.

Bella shimmied down his entire body until her head was resting just above his hot breath against his sensitive skin caused him to shiver.

"Edward...where hurts Edward? Where do you want me to make feel better?" She asked, wanting him to play along. She was his nurse, she would fix whatever pain he felt.

Edward groaned. "My...cock. My cock hurts...so bad..please Bella...please..." He begged as she raked her nails down his thighs.

She was getting wet watching his cock, his chest rises and falling with his breathing and his lips as he panted.

"It's ok Edward, I'll take all the pain away...does this feel good? Has the pained lessened any?" She asked, while briefly taking her lips off his cock. Her tongue peeked out, wetting her lips again as she moved her head above his pelvis once again.

She gripped the base of his cock tightly, her tongue licking the underside of his long shaft. Edward groaned and shifted his hips, wanting her lips wrapped around him. "Yes...feels so good...don't stop.." He moaned out, unable to stop himself from telling her how she made him feel.

Bella smiled around his cock, excited about trying something she hadn't before.

"This will feel even better Edward, I promise" She whispered ad she sat up on her knees.

"Open your eyes Edward." She ordered softly. He did as he was told, allowing her to see his dark, green eyes that were full of lust.

Bella ran her hands across her sexy nurse dress, over her waist and breasts until it reached the zip in the middle of her two breasts. The unzipped it fair enough for her breast to spill out. Edwards eyes darkened further.

Bella smiled mischieviously, watching as Edwards breathing grew laboured as he panted.

She leaned down, her breasts resting against his pelvis. Edward shivered at the feel of her taut nipples against his skin, and at the sight of Bella's large, perky breasts resting on his pelvis, with his cock lying between them.

Bella moved her chest gently, letting her breasts run up and down the length of his cock even more. Edward moaned at the sight. Bella laughed, glad that this new attempt to please him was a good one. She moved her breast down, his cock popping up between them. Bella flicked his head with the tip of her tongue, not stopping shimmy-ing uo and down. Every time her mouth came near her mouth, she would flick, lick, nibble or suckle. She increased her speed as Edward threw his head back and moaned, his back arched a little.

"No!...No!...want to be...in you...gonna come soon!" He growled, his voice deep and rough. The sound of his voice sent waves of arousal to Bella's pussy.

Bella giggled, feeling slightly evil for teasing him. To apease him, and because she wanted desperately to have him in her, she swiftly rose to her knees and mounted him.

Bella moaned and threw back her head. The delicious feel of his cock stretching her inner walls was one of her favourite feelings.

"Jesus Bella! Give a guy some noti-" Edward growled while gripping her hips.

Bella cut him of my rises and falling into his lap. She did it again, bringing herself up and pulling herself back down.

Edward choked on his words, muttering curse words under his breath while Bella rode him hard and fast.

Bella moaned and whimpered, not being able to get enough of him. She felt so...naughty...having sex in an outfit fit for a pornstar, pretending to be a nurse, taking care of Edward, her 'patient'.

She fucking loved the crotchless panties, not bothering to take them off before mounting her boyfriend like a horse. She wanted to fuck hard and fast, she didn't want him to tell her that she look beautiful or that he loved her, she wanted him to fuck her like she really was a naughty nurse and he was a patient with a painful boner.

She got her wish.

"Oh fuck!" Edward muttered, his grip on her hips tightening, almost to the point of pain.

"God! Such a naughty nurse! Aren't you Bella?! You're so fucking wet! Did you get wet from touching me? Did you?! Are you wet from when you sucked my cock? Did you like sucking my cock? I bet you did! You're so fuckin' tight! Jesus!" He panted out, pulling Bella down into him harder each time.

Bella couldn't believe it. Her plan had worked. They were fucking, not making love. And boy, did it feel _good! _

"Answer me!" Edward growled out, one hand moving up to her left breast, gripping it tightly while flicking her taut nipple with his index finger.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! It felt good! I fucking love sucking your cock!" She screamed, unable to hold it in any longer.

She tightened around Edward, almost painfully so. She was coming. She rode him faster, harder, wanting to reach her orgasm desperately.

Edward released hert tit, instead moving his hand down to Bella's clit and rubbing it in quick, tight circles.

Bella came quickly, her orgasm overwhelming her. Edward didn't stop pumping into her while her walls clenched with her orgasm. After three more deep, hard thrusts, Edward came loudly, a growl ripped out of his throat as his teeth bit down on the fleshy part of her shoulder.

The pain that she should of felt was replaced by pleasure. She came again, her head thrown back in ecstasy as Edward pumped his cum into her tight, hot pussy.

Edward fell back against the bed, sweat glistening on his forehead as he panted from exhaustion.

Bella fell forward, resting against his sweaty chest.

His cock softened inside her. She smiled and nuzzled his chest, her legs aching from their vigorous exercise.

Lifting herself of his cock and pelvis, she collapsed on her back beside Edward, panting from the move.

Giggling to her self, Bella rolled over and snuggled against Edward's warm body, the cold air having cooled hers. Leaning up, Bella whispered in Edwards ear.

"Does it hurt anymore sweetie? If it does I'm sure I can call the doctor down. I'm sure she won't mind, You are definitely one of her favourite patients!"

Edward groaned and laughed, throwing an arm over Bella's waist.

"I'll tell you what, if it still hurts tomorrow, we can call the doctor!" He replied, chuckling to himself.

Bella giggled again, very glad that she had bought so many other costumes.

Oh, the possibilites...

**A/N: First attempt at a lemon, what do you think? Please review. Suggestions welcome. If you have a particular partner or situation that you want Bella or Edward (or anyone, really) to be in, just review or PM :) This was not Beta'd.**


	2. Just being Neighbourly

**Lemonade.**

"**Just being neighbourly"**

**Links to outfits etc. Will be on profile page. **

**I own nothing.**

Bella sighed happily as she lay back on the lounger in her back yard. It was a warm, sunny day in California – as it often was- and Bella had decided to make the most of it.

Her husband, Jacob, was at work "preparing for a big case" and wouldn't be home until late.

Yeah, right. A "big Case" of I-want-to-fuck-my-whore-of-a-secretary-six-ways-from-Sunday.

Bella and Jacob had been married for four years, but it felt like much longer to Bella.

She was only 26, but she felt as if she was well into her fifties. After marrying, Jacob had wanted Bella to immediately come off the pill, have lots of babies and spend the rest of her life playing "momma-bear" to their little "cubs".

Jacob's words, not Bella's.

Bella disagreed. She had wanted to wait until she was older, more mature, to have children.

Bella got her way.

Unfortunately for Bella, her time was running out. Jacob, now 3o, wanted children soon and Bella didn't know how to stall him. She had done nearly everything on her TO-DO list before having kids (A list she had written when she was a horny, irresponsible teenager).

She had tried out different sexual positions.

She had gone sky-diving.

She had set up a business.

She had married.

She had a stable income.

She had a good family support system.

She had gone on all-night binge drinking sessions with her friends.

She had had a brief sexual encounter with ber best female friend, Rosalie, which had resulted in orgasms beyond her wildest dreams.

She had gotten a tattoo.

She had tried and tested many drugs – simply for educational purposes, of course.

There was only one thing left on her list that she had yet to do.

She had yet to fuck-and be fucked by- a hormonal teenage guy.

While in her teenage years Bella had been beautiful, but never datable in her small hometwon in Washington, due to her father's role as the town's Chief of Police.

Bella decided that if Jacob could cheat on her with a whore, she could cheat on him with a horny teenage boy.

But who?

Michael Newton? The son of their small town's resident Sports enthusiest?

Tyler Crowley? The resident drunk's youngest son?

No. No. Bella thought to herself, Edward Cullen, the towns favourite doctor's son.

Yes. He would be perfect.

He wasn't a virgin.

He was _very _good looking.

He was 17, so it was legal. Not _moral _but legal.

Bella knew Edward would willingly take the chance to fuck her. How could he not want to? After all, he did like to watch her.

Bella and Edward were neighbours.

Edwards window, not only had a direct view of Bella's pool, but also her bedroom.

Sometimes, if she was bored, Bella would put on a little show for him.

A strip tease here.

A little dance here.

She would let him get a glimpse of her in a tiny towel after showering, or in some barely-there lace panties.

She would smile and laugh to herself as she dressed with her back to her window.

While she made sure he never _really _saw anything, she enjoyed teasing.

As she pondered how exactly to get the teenage boy into bed with her without her husband found out, she turned on the lounger, letting the sun beat down on her back.

Bella began to plan and scheme.

Show more skin.

Give more strip teases.

Swim in smaller bikinis.

Swim in _no _bikini.

Go visit the Cullens.

Yes. Bella would tempt him. Tease him. And then take him.

~~~Lemonade~~~

Bella giggled to herself as she stripped from her bikini. She could feel his eyes on her.

It had been a week since she had begun her plans and so far, the plans had been going well.

She had stepped up the games the previous night. Jacob had gone away on a business trip that would last a week, a couple of nights previous and so, Bella took advantage of alone-ness and gave Edward a show he would never forget.

She lay naked on her bed, her legs spread open, her knees slightly bent and she showed him exactly how she liked to be touched.

Soft then hard.

Her fingers circled her clit, gently rubbing with her middle finger.

She brought the palm of her hand down, rubbing her clit harshly with the heel of her hand while she slipped her fingers into her wet pussy.

She touched herself for nearly an hour.

Touching.

Caressing.

Rubbing.

Gripping.

Kneading.

She had played with her breasts, pinching and flicking her nipples.

She made herself come repeatedly.

She made sure not to so much as even glance in the direction of the window.

Despite how obvious she was being, she knew he had no idea that she knew of his favourite past-time.

He didn't know that she liked that he watched her.

He didn't know that she got off on knowing that he got off on her.

~~~~~Lemonade~~~~~

The pool water was warm enough, but her nipples still pebbled without the protection of a swimsuit.

She smiled as she floated on her back. Her firm, large breasts peaked out of the water. Her long, toned legs kicked out at a relaxed pace. She closed her eyes as the sun beat down on her, browning her naturally pale skin.

Bella was in a good mood, she had gotten a call from Mrs. Cullen that morning, asking if she could keep an eye on Edward while Mr. And Mrs. Cullen went away on a medical conference.

Of course, Bella agreed.

It was her neighbourly duty to make sure that Edward didn't go without _anything _while his parents were away.

This was her chance. Her opportunity.

But how to go about it?

Subtly? A little gentle flirting?

Or perhaps obviously? Straddle his thighs while he watches television?

It was three days later when she made her move.

The Cullen parents had been gone two days, Jacob five.

She entered his house early, using the spare key under the plany pot by the door to let herself in.

She had come to the conclusion that life would be much less awkward for her if he thought it was all a dream, so at five that morning, Bella let herself into her neighbours house.

The beautiful, grand house was silent when she entered, the only noise was her gentle breathing.

She quietly made her way to his bedroom, hardly making a sound.

~~~Lemonade~~~

He was sleeping deeply when she slipped into his bedroom.

His sheet had slipped down past his waist, down to his knees.

He was wearing some sleep pants, his bronze hair teased and crazed, his left arm sprawled out across his bed.

She slipped off her trench coat, letting it fall to the ground, revealing her naked body.

She was ready for him. Wet and warm.

She padded over to the bed, her feet not making a sound on the thick carpet.

She gently climbed onto the bed, her small body hardly weighing it down at all.

Edward already had a semi-erection while sleeping, so Bella didn't waste any time.

Gently sliding his pants over his pelvis and down his legs, Bella smiled when she saw what laid beneath.

He was large, thick and almost ready.

He was sleeping like the dead, not even twitching when she grasped his cock gently in her soft hands.

She rubbed his shaft until he was hard, his erection _Very _ Impressive.

He moaned quietly in his sleep, his hips flexing briefly.

Once he was hard, Bella threw her leg over his pelvis, not stopping to get comfortable or to wake Edward up.

She slid his length into her hot tight pussy, moaning loudly when she felt the tip of his cock brush her G-spot.

Edward shifted in his sleep again, moaning a little louder.

Bella pushed herself up his length by her knees and then dropped back down again.

She had never felt so full in her entire life.

She kneaded her breast with one hand while her other furiously rubbed her clit.

She didn't stop bouncing.

At first she was gentle, but after feeling how good he felt inside her, how _Wrong _it was to ride him while he slept. How _naughty _it was to sleep with a teenage boy.

The fact that she would be seen as taking advantage of him nearly sent her into spasms of arousal.

The juices were running down her thighs, her nipples were hard and painful, wanting to be licked and sucked.

Edward grabbed ahold of her hips in his sleep, pulling and pushing without concious thought.

The mere thought of fucking a _sleeping boy _sent Bella over the cliff she had been hanging onto.

Edward woke to the view of flushed, perky, large, round breasts bouncing as hot wet walls clamped around his painfully hard erection.

He groaned out a rough "Fuck!" at the erotic sight of a sweaty, aroused Bella on top of him.

He tightened his hands around her hips, pulling her down and pushing her up roughly, not caring if her was inflicting pain.

She moaned loudly, her hands releasing her breast and clit to grip and now fairly-awake Edward's shoulders for leverage.

The both finished quickly, the intense orgasm draining Edward of the small amount of energy he had woke up with.

He fell asleep quickly, still inside the warm confines of Bella's pussy.

~~~~Lemonade~~~~

Edward woke up again at nine, his thoughts cloudy, his erection back in full force.

He had had the strangest, most erotic dream about his sexy neighbour Bella that he just couldn't get off his mind.

Edward had never dreamed something so vivid before, the mere thought of it meant that he had to _relieve _some tention while in the shower.

~~~Lemonade~~~

While Edward had slept, Bella had quietly grabbed her coat and slipped out of the house, quickly making her way home.

She grabbed a quick shower, brushed her teeth and slipped back into bed- as if she had never left.

Bella hoped that since Edward was awake for such a small amount of their sex, that he wouldn't remember much of it – if any at all.

Bella got her wish.

Edward passed it off as a vivid dream and Bella got the fucking with a hormonal teenager that she had always wanted.

She could go on with her life now, relieved to have finished her list.

'Pity I couldn't have fucked him while he was fully awake' Bella thought to herself before she fell asleep, 'if it was so fucking great while he slept, it must be fucking Epic while he is awake'.

**Review please. Opinions and suggestions welcome and encouraged. This chapter was not beta'd.**


	3. Maid for Hire

Be warned, this chapter contains a small amount of voyeurism and a threesome. Mentions of spanking, punishment and rough sex. Enjoy :)

Bella panted and moaned into her pillow as Edward pounded into her from behind. Her breasts were crushed against the bed as Edward leaned his hard, chiseled chest against her back. Her ass was in the air and Edward gripped her hips roughly as he continued his pounding.

They were both so close.

Bella moaned loudly when Edward moved his right hand from it's spot on her hip down to her clit and rubbed in quick, tight circles.

"Yes! Yes! Harder Edward! Fuck me harder!" She commanded when she felt her impending orgasm. Which, if her memory served right, would be her fifth that day.

Edward growled and sped up his thrusts. He could feel her hot pussy spasming and it was trying to milk him dry.

Edward removed his hand from her clit and brought it back. Without warning, he spanked her ass hard.

"God, so fucking wet! You like it when I spank you, don't you?! What were you doing baby? What were you doing when I got home from work?" He screamed at her.

"I...I-I..eh..." Bella couldn't answer, her orgasm was overwhelming her but Edward didn't stop thrusting. Her sensitive pussy was beginning to spasm again, the rapid thrusting into her overly sensitive pussy was almost painful, but did nothing to stop her next orgasm.

She screamed out his name when she came again, squeezing Edwards cock with her pussy muscles, trying unsuccessfully to make him come with her.

Bella slid down from her knees, her entire body flush against their bed.

Edward chuckled evilly, sliding his still hard cock out of her and flipping her over quickly. His eyes roamed over her now heaving breasts as she tried to catch her breath after their hard-core fucking.

"Well baby, What were you doing?" He rasped out as he licked and sucked around Bella's hard, pink nipples.

"I was...I was-eh, erm...Jesus Christ...don't stop.." She whimpered.

Edward pulled back, no longer touching her at all. Bella groaned to show her dislike of their current positioning. Edward gave her a look that told her everything she needed to know. If she wanted to come again, she needed to say it, out loud.

"I was...touching myself" she blushed, as if a twenty eight year old isn't allowed to masturbate.

"What were you doing while you were touching yourself?!" He asked

"Jesus! Fine! I was watching the fucking maid clean, OK? I was getting off from watching our hot fucking maid bending over, scrubbing our floor! She was wearing that slutty costume I picked out and I was horny! Please! Just please!" she cried out, her breasts heaving.

Edward grinned to himself, it had been ages since he had last gotten to mess with Bella, so he was going to take his opportunity and use it to his full advantage.

"Oh Bells, was she wearing those fuck-me high heels? Did you like watching her bend over in her short little dress? Did you watch her perky tits move as she scrubbed our floors? Did her tight little ass make you wet baby? Did you imagine sucking on her little hard nipples? I see you looking at them! Watching them go hard when she looks at me! Do you imagine her going down on you? Did she make you come baby?" Edward questioned her roughly while rubbing her clit in tight circles once again.

Bella cried out, her back arching as the knot in her stomach tightened.

"Yes Edward! Yes! I want to fuck her! I want to watch you fuck her! I want to punish her for walking around in that sexy fucking outfit and making me wet all the fucking time! I want to fucking hate her because all she does is drool over you but I can't because she is so fucking hot!" Bella replied angrily, Tanya, their maid, always managed to put Bella in a angry-and-horny mood.

Edward grinned and thrust into her without warning, shoving Bella against their pillows.

"What my baby wants, my baby gets!" He smiled evilly and slid out of her, groaning at the loss.

He wasted no time junping off the bed and jogging out the open door, his erection bobbing as he moved. Bella ogled his tight, firm ass as he moved away. She frowned. What the hell was he up to? She was horny and wanted to be fucked and he was jogging around their house naked? What if the help saw?

Before she could worry too much, Edward returned, towing a very dazed looking Tanya, the maid, behind.

Edward leaned onto the bed on one knee and leaned across Bella, kissing the side of her cheek close to her ear in the process.

"Do you want me to punish her baby? Was she naughty? Did she make you wet baby? Why don't you make her pay, my love. She deserves to be punished!" He whispered sexily in her ear.

Tanya was staring at Edwards naked ass and it pissed Bella off. Edward was _Her _man. That was _her totally bitable ass! _ Tanya had no right to look so fucking sexy in that stupid maids outfit.

Bella crawled onto her knees, across the bed until she was in front of Tanya and Edward. Edward hadn't even glanced at the tall, thin, sexy blonde who was clad in only a short, slutty leather maids outfit, thigh high stockings and high heels. His eyes remained glued to Bella's. His lust and love shining through.

Bella leaned forward and roughly thrust her hand under the extremely short skirt of the dress. Cupping Tanya's naked pussy. She was wet, practically dripping.

Tanya squealed at the contact, not having paid any attention to Bella or her movements.

Edward grinned and pulled Tanya from behind him to infront of him, facing Bella.

"Lie back love." He said to Bella, winking.

Bella did as she was told, lying back on the bad, legs spread, knees in the air.

Edward leaned close to the maid, whispering in her ear while his hands explored her large tits.

"Bella has made quite the mess Tanya, be a good maid and clean it up!" he ordered while one hand ventured from her breast to her pussy, hammering one finger in and out, not giving her time to adjust.

Tanya moaned and crawled onto the bad on her hands and knees.

Leaning between Bella's open legs, Tanya swiped her tongue along Bella's pussy, licking her entrance and her clit.

Bella moaned and Tanya continued, licking, sucking, niccling, playing and teasing, Edward watched with rapt attention. The sight of his gorgeous wife being pleasured by their maid had Edward hard and the easiest pussy to get to at the moment was Tanya's.

Gripping the blondes hips, Edward shoved his hips forward harshly, sending Tanya forward onto Bella, their breasts banging together.

Bella moaned, gripping onto Edwards shoulders above Tanya, who had taken it upon herself to suckle on Bella's breasts while moaning at the feel of her bosse's cock in her pussy.

_Tanya_ wasn't as tight as Bella or as hot, but to Edward, the thought of fucking his maid while she pleasured his wife nearly sent him over the edge.

Tanya kissed and licked all down Bellas body while singering her as Edward pumoed in and out if her roughly.

As Edward was about to come,he quickly removed his cock from Tanyas pussy, pushed tanya aside and came across Bella's chest. Groaning at the sight, Edward ordered Tanya to clean up the mess _she _had caused.

Watching Tanya lick his cum off his wife's chest caused Edward to get hard once again. He climbed onto the bed by Bella's head and smiled down at his hot, moaning wife.

"Does that feel good baby?"

"Yes! God, feels so good!" Bella moaned. Edward leaned down to Bella, whispering his request in her ear while Tanya continued her "cleaning".

Bella smiled at the request, knowing that it would lead to even more pleasure.

Edward wanted to watch Bella and Tanya scissor each other.

Edward got what he wanted.

Tanya and Bella scissored until the both came. It was late and Bella was exhausted, she has cum so many times that she had lost count. Not wanting to sleep alone, she cuddled up to Edward after he grabbed Tanyas things and shoved her out the front door telling her not to come back because they didn't have a job for her any more.

Edward may find watching his wife and his maid fucking sexy, but he didn't want it happening when he wasn't around.

He knew that the next maid they hired would be significantly older and significantly less good looking.

Both Bella and Edward fell asleep satisfied.

**A/n: Sorry for not updating, this wasn't beta's, please review, suggestions welcome.**


	4. Secretary

Lemonade

Chapter four

Warning: Non-canon pairing.

"Secretary"

Edward smiled to himself while watching the live video feed. Rosalie was hard at work-as she should be.

Edward smirked to himself as a thought invaded his mind.

He could...

But would he?

They hadn't in so long...

In Edward's defense, he _had _seen her first! _All _of her...

Stupid Emmett! He growled to himself. Why the hell did he have to fall in love with his secretary? He and Rosalie had had a good thing going before Emmett ruined it.

Edward got laid whenever and however he wanted and Rosalie got to fuck her boss. It was a win-win situation, that is, until Emmett, Edward's brother, was introduced to the beautiful Rosalie Hale and had decided that she was his "perfect woman".

To everyone else, that meant Rose was really good in bed. And it was true. Rose was _really _fucking good in bed. Edward would know. He had had her multiple times.

In his bed...

On the couch...

In the car...

In the shower...

On his desk...

On her desk...

In her bed...

In her father's bed...

He smiled at the thought.

Edward really fucking hated Liam Hale and whenever he thought of the wonderful day where he got to fuck Liam's daughter in Liam's bed, he grinned like a fool.

Emmett knew that Edward had fucked Rose. Hell, that was how they met! Emmett wanted to see the "hot bitch" Edward was fucking but Edwards nice little operation had been destroyed when Emmett decided he wanted to "Hit That" repeatedly over a long period of time.

Edward would never normally go behind his brother's back but damn it, he was _horny! _He hadn't had sex in about four days, and for a normal person, that equates to about a month.

Edward wanted pussy, and he wanted pussy now.

Leaning across his large mahogany desk, Edward pressed a button on the office phone. The loud beeping signaled that Rose could now hear him.

"Rose? I need you come in here and _help _me with _something." _ Edward smirked to himself as he watched Rose on his computer monitor.

Lifting his finger off the button, he watched Rose's response to his order in silence.

Rose stopped typing immediately and froze, her eyes trained on the speaker of her phone. She knew exactly what he needed help with, and if she were being honest with herself, the very thought of being that _helpful _sent shivers down her spine.

But she was with Emmett now...

It's not like he ever had to know, she thought to herself. I mean, it isn't like he doesn't get some on the side.

He hardly thinks I believe him when he says he is going for a massage, does he?

I've seen his masseuse, she is definitely fuckable..

And Edward is so good in bed...

So hot...

So rough...

He never holds back...

Just the thought of Edward pounding into her like he used to made her wet.

She wasn't wearing panties; she could be in and out in less that a half hour...

Nobody would notice...

He had no appointments for the afternoon...

The pleasure would be immense, she was sure.

It always was...

Fuck it! She thought. I need me some rough sex. I need a half decent fucking orgasm! I haven't had one in weeks!

Standing up, Rose straightened her short, tight pencil skirt and tugged her tight red silk blouse down, showing even more of her cleavage.

Rose had a bangin' body and wasn't afraid to show it.

Her straight blonde hair swung gently as she walked gracefully in her high heels. Without knocking, Rose walked into her boss's large office and sauntered up to Edward's desk.

Edward smirked to himself as he watched Rose's internal battle. He knew without a doubt that she would come to him. If only for this one last fuck.

She looked as beautiful as always, her clothes tight and revealing, just the way Edward liked his whores to be dressed.

Edward held no illusions. Rose was not even close to what he wanted in a wife. Rose was slutty and a good fuck, his future wife would be beautiful and classy, wholesome and kind. She would be the epitome of elegance and class.

If Edward got his way, his future wife would also be great in the sack, and the way things were going with Bella, a woman he'd been dating for about two weeks, he had a great future ahead of him.

Edward cast all thoughts of the woman he had gone on a couple of dates with when Rose entered his office.

Her eyes glanced around the office, taking in the large glass windows that take up one wall behind his desk, the en-suite, the couch in the corner and the large desk that he was currently sat behind.

Standing up after Rose closed the door, Edward unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to the ground, showing his lack of underwear and his raging erection.

"On your knees" He ordered quietly, knowing Rose liked for him to be in control.

EPOV:

She got down on her knees in front of me and I was pretty sure I was going to come without her doing what I knew she was going to do. There wasn't a man alive that didn't imagine having a beautiful girl suck him off while he was at work. At least, not to my knowledge. I'd sure thought about it several thousand times. It has also happened to me several times over, I thought to myself.

Her hot lips were wrapped around my cock and I was in heaven and hell at the same time. It felt so good and it was taking everything I had not to let go too soon. I didn't want to seem like a virgin on prom night but her mouth was hot and her tongue was moving against the underside of my cock and she was squeezing my ass and it was all fucking incredible.

Grabbing her hair and pulling roughly, Edward sped up Rose's movements. He wanted to come, and he wanted to come now!

Rose moaned as slight pain rocked through her body. He was always so fucking rough! It turned her on so fucking much!

Her juices ran down her thigh as Edward moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard him.

He was the fucking CEO, if he wanted to have his slutty secretary suck him off in the middle of the workday, then he fucking could!

Sliding her teeth gently around my cock and tugging my balls into her hand, Rose sent me over the edge, swallowing my thick streams of cum without protest.

Such a good little whore.

I lifted her up off her knees, roughly shoving her onto the edge of the desk, sliding her away from me, across the wood by pushing on her knees. Leaning down, I shoved her borderline indecent skirt up around her waist. I smiled as I saw her pussy juices running down her thighs. I ripped open her blouse, which showed me her perky breasts, without a bra, I might add. Who doesn't wear a bra to work?

She lay back and I lifted her pussy to my face, taking a long, slow lick as she cried out my name.I couldn't get enough of hearing her call my name.

I flicked her clit with my tongue and her thighs tightened around my head. So fucking hot. She gripped my desk for all she was worth as I licked and sucked on her. I'd enjoyed going down on her. She was always so responsive.

I shoved three fingers in, not giving her any time to adjust before pumping them in and out, over and over again.

She came loudly, not afraid to scream out with her release.

"I need to be inside you," I told her, because it was true. It had been nearly four days and he needed some fucking pussy!

"God yes!" She moaned and panting hard.

Without delay, I slid into her tight, wet heat. God, so fucking tight!

I groaned, sliding out and back in. I leaned forward, my lips sucking her left nipple into my mouth. She moaned loudly as my tongue flicked her nipple roughly.

Releasing her nipple with a pop, I licked and sucked her breasts, not letting her get a chance to stop moaning as I pounded into her wet pussy. She was such a fucking good lay.

I gripped her ass and squeezed her to me, my pounding unrelenting.

We were so close, our bodies completely pressed together. Her hard nipples were pressed against my chest , her breasts bouncing against my chest as she rocked against me.

I could feel the familiar tingling in my balls, reaching around her, I reached down and stroked her clit in tight, harsh circles.

She panted and moaned, her nails raking down my back as her pussy clenched around my cock.

She came and I followed.

"Fuck yes!" I moaned as I fell back onto my leather chair, my cock sliding out of her pussy easily.

I loved a good fuck, I am always so relaxed afterwards.

Rose smiled and sat up on my desk, her naked breast bouncing as she breathed.

"Have I fixed your problem, _sir?" _she asked, smirking as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Oh definitely, Rosalie, the issue is all cleared up, thank you". I replied, letting her admire my naked body.

Rose smiled and got off my desk, straightened her skirt and righted herself to the best of her ability. I leaned back and relaxed as Rose made her way to the door.

"Rose? If you aren't leaning across my desk, naked and ready, when I come back from my lunch meeting tomorrow, there will be hell to pay." I stated, not even bothering to open my eyes. I know how she will react. She'll act dignified and professional, but internally, she'll be wondering what lingerie she should wear to drive me crazy.

"Of course sir, I'll be sure to cancel your afternoon appointments." she smirked and sauntered out the door.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day.


	5. Bathroom Fun

Lemonade

chapter five

Throwing her head back, Bella Swan let out a loud moan. Sliding her hand down her nearly naked body, she grazed the sides of her naked breasts, pinching both her nipples simultaneously as she passed her hands by them. Moving her hands even further down, she stopped only when she was met by a full head of hair.

Pulling the jet black hair roughly through her fingers, she pulled it forcefully towards her pussy, silently encouraging the girl to continue what she was doing.

"More!" Bella commanded, her voice rough and impatient.

She tugged on the girl's head again, pulling her impossibly closer.

The girl grinned and gave Bella's clit a playful nip in response.

The two girls had been in the bathroom for over twenty minutes but neither cared. What was going to happen if they were caught? They would be sent to the principals office no doubt, but it wasn't like that would be a painful experience for either of them.

They were _both _sleeping with Mr. Green. The most likely "punishment" they would receive is a spanking or being called "naughty" for pleasuring each other without him being around to watch.

Mr. Green had been principal of Forks High for a little over five years when he had first met Isabella Swan and Alice Cullen. The two girls were both very intelligent and very beautiful, although, in appearance, they couldn't have been more different.

Bella was tall and curvy, a mass of brown, curly "sex" hair flowed down her back, almost to her waist and she had warm, innocent brown eyes. Her pale skin, pouty lips and large breasts would attract any male's attention.

Her best friend, Alice, was nearly her complete opposite. Standing at only five foot, Alice was petite, with a small waist, small boobs, a small ass but

legs that looked as if they went in for years, _especially _in her school uniform skirt.Alice had a short, pixie cut that framed her thin face beautifully and her black hair emphasized her ice blue eyes perfectly.

The two girls had become fast friends in freshman year. They did everything together.

Together, they had tried their first cigarette. Together, they had both tried their first beer. Their first shot of hard liquor. They had lost their virginities in the same night – however, it wasn't to the same guy. Instead, they had chosen twin brothers.

Together, they had decided to see if either of them had any interest in the _female _body.

And together, they had both discovered that while they adored cock, they both had a healthy appreciation of tits and pussy.

This appreciation has landed them in Mr. Greens office more than once, which is how Mr. Green became on the receiving end of a blow job from the two girls.

Bella had sucked his cock while Alice had played with his balls.

It seemed that after giving Mr. Green their _apology, _he had absolutely no issue with either of them showing their appreciation for the male or the female body. As long as he was on the receiving end or got to watch, that is.

"So close!" Bella moaned out as Alice shoved her tongue in and out of her pussy.

"Fuck! Don't stop! Yes...yes...please...faster! Faster!" Bella screeched out. The pressure was building in her lower abdomin, she felt like she was about to explode, and knowing how well Alice gave her orgasms, Bella had no doubt that this one, like all the others, _would _be explosive!

Bella didn't try to keep her moans or words quiet, she knew that there were no classes going on in the science block at this time of the afternoon. The only people who would hear her were people that were ditching classes to go have sex in the back of their cars or in the forest. Its not like _they _would report her.

Alice wrapped her lips around Bella's clit and sucked as she finger fucked her pussy.

Bella screamed silently and rode Alice's face as her orgasm tore through her.

"Fuck!" She breathed out as she released Alice's hair from her vice like grip,

"That was _good!"_ she groaned out as she leaned back onto the wall. The bathroom counter wasn't all that comfortable, but it was the perfect height for Alice to access Bella's bare pussy in her ridiculously short skirt.

"Good!" Alice replied with an impish grin and a sexy wink as she ran her tongue across her lips. Bella's juices coated her lips and chin, but neither cared as Bella leaned forward and they joined lips. Their tongues fought for dominance while Bella slid down off the counter and in turn, helped lift Alice onto it.

It was Alice's turn now.

Bella grinned as she fell to her knees, sliding Alices thighs apart and giving

her pussy a long, slow lick.

They wouldn't be making it back to Biology class.

**Sorry for the wait, here is a BxA for you. Please review. If you have any suggestions for pairings or situations, feel free to PM me :)**


End file.
